Work discipline
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Mycroft as Sherlock's boss.PWP. Майкрофт начальник Шерлока. ПВП.


Написано на Шерлок-фест по заявке: Холмсцест. АУ.

Майкрофт - начальник Шерлока, и хочет от него подчинения и дисциплины. От Шерлока? Конечно-конечно!

Кинк: Злой секс на столе в кабинете Майкрофта.

Двадцатичетырёхлетний Майкрофт, семнадцатилетний Шерлок и умерший в корчах обоснуй.

- Шерлок, зайди ко мне.

Шерлок подмигнул Алисии, красавице-секретарше Майкрофта, и прикрыл за собой стеклянную дверь кабинета.

- Ну, - сказал он, довольно глядя на хмурого братца, - опять высекли как школьника? Соперники в совете директоров упирают на нелады с дисциплиной? Не можешь справиться с персоналом?

Он присел на край стола, болтая одной ногой.

- Шерлок, - сердито начал Майкрофт. - Это не шутки. Я не понимаю, как в семнадцать лет можно быть настолько небрежным. Ты подводишь меня и мою команду, но в первую очередь ты подводишь себя. Я дал тебе прекрасную возможность…

- Ну вот ещё, - фыркнул Шерлок. - Я и сам бы мог найти работу. Ты нуждался в моей помощи. Скажи же? Какие бы ни были специалисты в твоей команде, ты один такой. Ну, за исключением меня, конечно же.

- Это не избавляет тебя от обязанности приходить на службу вовремя и находиться на рабочем месте в определённые часы, - строго заметил Майкрофт. - А что у тебя за внешний вид? Где твой галстук?

- Ты же знаешь, я ненавижу галстуки, - Шерлок подошёл поближе, прижался спиной к Майкрофту, потёрся щекой о щёку. - Успокойся, Май, всё будет хорошо. К чёрту галстук, я всё равно из архивов не вылезаю…

- Если случай но оказываешься на работе.

- Знаешь, дома у кое-кого из подозреваемых оказалось куда интереснее.

Лицо Майкрофта начало наливаться кровью. Младший братик вымахал едва ли не выше него, а ума так и не набрался. Подвергает риску собственную жизнь, грозит сорвать крупную операцию, забывает, что это не добренький старший брат взял его поработать на свою фирму, а обоих внедрили на крупный промышленный гигант, работающий, в том числе, и на оборонку.

О, Майкрофт прекрасно знал, как вывести Шерлока из себя. Не замечаниями о галстуке или опозданиях, нет…

- Ты неспособен справиться с элементарными вещами, запомнить простой приказ из двух слов... …Нахуй никому не сдалась твоя гениальность, если тебе прикажут катить бревно, кати, а не выпендривайся, нет, кому-то надо показать, какие они умные и особенные, а мне надо, чтобы бревно переместилось из пункта А в пункт Б! - и ещё минуть пять в том же духе. И да, Шерлок не раз говорил, что от бранных слов у него чешется под кожей. Вот тебе бонус, братик.

Скоро уже Шерлок шипел, как рассерженный кот. Он тоже знал, что припомнить братцу. Они орали, плевались, Майкрофт ловко увернулся от запущенного в него пресс-папье, схватил запястья разгулявшегося младшенького и притиснул его бёдрами к столу. Шерлок возмущённо забился.

- На каком основании ты полагаешь, что я должен постоянно спускать тебе все выходки? Заметь, по легенде мы друг другу совершенно чужие люди.

Шерлок хохотнул. Он был такой близкий, горячий, взмокшие волосы прилипли ко лбу, жилка на шее билась, и Майкрофт понял, что его накрывает с головой. Накрывает то, что не так давно заставило его сбежать из дома до конца отпуска. Шерлок довёл всех домашних безобразным поведением, Майкрофт, по праву старшего мужчины в семье скрутил его и выдрал ремнём, а потом понял, что гнев переплавился в нечто иное, и сбежал. Из комнаты, а потом и из дома. Нет, это не было зарождение чувств, это было осознание их природы.

- Знаешь, - озорно сверкнув глазами, бросил Шерлок, - они считают, что ты позволяешь мне слишком много, потому что я твой любовник. Превратно истолковали наши тёплые отношения.

Он извернулся, потянулся и осторожно клюнул Майкрофта в нижнюю губу. Как раз в этот момент в кабинет просунулась Алисия, за её спиной маячил мистер Китон, один из сотрудников управления, которым руководил Майкрофт, «молодой перспективный антикризисный менеджер».

- Я же просил не беспокоить! - рявкнул Майкрофт, Алисию и Китона просто вынесло в коридор. - Что ты творишь, - зашипел он в ухо брату. - Что ты, блядь, творишь, маленький ублюдок?

Шерлок облизнулся, как кот на сметану, и от этого простенького жеста у Майкрофта свело низ живота.

- Даю повод для слухов. То есть обеспечиваю нам прикрытие. А теперь… - видимо, он хотел сказать, «пусти», но, толкнувшись вперёд, почувствовал не вызывающее сомнений доказательство заинтересованности Майкрофта, и внимательно глянул в потемневшие от желания глаза. Что ж, новый эпизод в их странных отношениях, полных братского обожания и чёрной ревности, постоянного меряния силами и теперь ещё вот этого.

Шерлоку как раз начала надоедать работа на Большого Брата, вместо опасной игры в шпионов превратившаяся в тоскливое перебирание бумажек. И вдруг Майкрофт, проявивший слабость, Майкрофт, давший такой козырь против себя. Нет, Шерлок просто не мог удержаться от того, чтобы подразнить брата. Вызвать его на позорную откровенность. Он мысленно ухмыльнулся и повёл бёдрами, задевая рвущийся из строгих костюмных брюк член Майкрофта.

«Давай же, - думал Майкрофт, считая, что навяжет свои правила и свой итог этой опасной игре. - Хочешь помериться со мной, Шерлок? Мне интересно будет поглядеть, как далеко ты сможешь зайти в желании меня спровоцировать».

Очередное движение было как будто бы попыткой вырваться, Шерлок как будто бы только сейчас понял, что за твёрдой выпуклости коснулось его бедро, опустил глаза, закусил губу. Румянец недавней ссоры с новой силой вспыхнул на щеках. Веки с притворной стыдливостью трепетали, прикрывая вспыхнувшее озорное пламя.

Майкрофт отпустил тонкие запястья, всё равно оба брата знали, что это одна видимость, они практически равны по силам, и старший вряд ли удержит младшего, если тот сам не захочет. Руки Майкрофта скользнули по телу Шерлока, пальцы слегка сжались на бёдрах. Оба шумно выдохнули, Майкрофт в непослушные кудри, а Шерлок - куда-то в шею Майкрофту, посылая дрожь по всему телу брата. Новое движение бёдер, как будто бы в стремлении оттолкнуть, а на самом деле усиливающее трение паха о пах, попытка отдалиться, сближающая больше некуда. Плотные горошины сосков сквозь тонкую ткань рубашек. Майкрофт вспомнил, как, забывшись, провёл по багровой полосе на ягодице брата и, следуя ей, чуть не запустил пальцы в щель, разделяющую две упругие половинки. Ему показалось сейчас, что ладони вот-вот прожгут шерсть узких шерлоковских брюк. Медленно подаваясь вперёд и заставляя гибкого Шерлока всё дальше откидываться на спину, Майкрофт практически уложил того на гладкую поверхность стола и, поймав в ловушку, медленно, неотвратимо и зло прижал губы к губам. На несколько минут Майкрофт, кажется, утратил связь с реальностью, для него осталась только борьба упрямых губ и языков. Шерлок словно силами мерился, демонстрировал, что тоже не лыком шит, какой он умелый, и бывалый , и весь такой гениальный во всём. Придя в себя, Майкрофт почувствовал, что для младшенького игра уже перестала быть только игрой, тот возбудился всерьёз, и старший криво усмехнулся: ещё посмотрим, кто завтра будет больше сожалеть о происшедшем. Самое время было и остановиться. Но никто из братьев не хотел сдаться первым.

- Скажи мне «нет», и клянусь, я не пойду дальше, - жарко шепнул Майкрофт в ухо Шерлоку, прижимая его грудью к столу и чувствуя кожей неровное дыхание, бешеное сердцебиение.

- Нет? - отказать тебе? - Не-е-ет, - не услышишь ты от меня отказа. - Нет… - на выдохе, томно, сладко, заманчиво, приглашающе, в этом «нет» была тысяча оттенков обещания, и Майкрофт ухнул в пропасть.

Он помнил, как дрожащими руками расстёгивал молнию на брюках, как пальцы наконец оказались там, куда до сих пор он не позволял им проникнуть, как Шерлок обнимал его ногами за талию, притягивая ближе. Помнил прохладное дерево стола, в которое упёрся бёдрами, длинные ноги брата, уже закинутые на плечи, изумительную, сводящую с ума горячую тесноту, губы Шерлока и совершенно безумный взгляд, в котором плескался весь адский коктейль их отношений: братская привязанность, ревность, любовь, соперничество, желание быть первым, желание быть оцененным, просто желание, похоть.

«Это всё он, Шерлок, - с восхищением и отвращением думал Майкрофт, слушая, как Шерлок тоненько поскуливает, стараясь поглубже насадиться на его член. - У засранца нет никаких понятий о социальных нормах, он презирает мораль. Неужели я снова ошибся в этом чудовище, и завтра он, как ни в чём ни бывало… о-о-о… ах-х-х-х…»

Шерлок кончил в его объятиях с рычанием, все его мышцы сжались, тело выгнулось дугой, и Майкрофта тоже смыло этой волной удовольствия.

Потом он, поправив одежду, приказал Алисии принести пальто Шерлока, кое-как поднял расслабленного братца со стола, одел, укутал в пальто, прикрыл свежие синяки шарфом, и выпихнул Шерлока домой, приказав появиться здесь дня через три, когда, ну, когда тот сможет появляться в рубашке, не шокируя окружающих.

А потом всё пошло наперекосяк. Но не из-за сплетен, пышно расцветших за тонкими стенами кабинета. А из-за того, что в эти три дня Шерлок ухитрился по самую макушку накачаться наркотиками. Всё-таки он хотел забыть…


End file.
